Song Drabbles
by Compelled
Summary: NnyxSquee edition


~Rules~ a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
ten of these, then post them.

NnySquee

To Dance by Panic At The Disco (3:22)  
Todd sat alone on his bed, trying not to think of the stupid going-ons of the high school. Oh, how he'd been ridiculed by the kids at school for not having date to prom. Just faintly, he could hear Johnny, or as he so affectionaly called him Scary Nieghbor Man, yelling at someone as he dragged them into his house. His mother was, suprise, suprise, passed out and his father was gone. He allowed his eyes to slip shut, tensing into the bed, in only a button up shirt and his undies. Click! A sudden bright light snapped him straight up with a 'Squee!'. Nny stood with a camera, wearing a tux, grinning. "Ready?"

2. Body by POT USA [Presidents Of The United States Of America] (4:11)  
Nny's skinny but strong frame was an image that often floated around poor Todd's embarresed mind. Shmee would scoff each time, but shockingly made no comment. He just couldn't help but image what it looked like without the layers of blood and black fabric. He had a strange feeling that it would be pulled taught over his bones, smooth as can be. Dipping between each rib, concaving inwards at his stomach, his belly button dead center, leading to small hips and.... Then, his long legs. Invisioning the way it would dip, tight, over his collarbones, creating a little pool like bowl nearly made Squee's mouth water. Of one thing he was most certian, he wanted him.

3. That's What You Get (When You Let Your Heart Win) by Paramore (3:40)  
The look in Nny's eyes; the pleading, the rage, the concern and care, the love. That was what really called out to Squee. His mind saying no, protesting how wrong it was, no matter how shitty they were, he was still a part of them. But with every beat, Todd knew his answer. He gave Nny a nod, but the crouching figure simply peered at him. "Yes, Nny. You can do it." A large, crooked grin spread across Nny's face, and he pressed a palm to Squee's cheek. "I just want you to be happy, you know." Squee smiled in responce, leaning into his hand. Nny lent down and pressed a kiss to Squee's lips before yanking a blade out of his shoes, and skipping off down the stairs.

4. Jamie All Over by Mayday Parade (3:36)  
"I had a dream last night we..." Johnny trailed off, glancing up at his neighbor, who held him close. Todd's eyes widen at the thought that Nny had slept.  
"What was it about?" Squee asked lightly.  
"Just us... doing stuff. Kissing, and hugging and cuddling. Doing couple-y stuff. We made love in the ocean, and the waves crashed around you. " Todd was suprised at the lack of disgust Nny's voice held.  
"I think that it's a sign." He continued, "That those things are gonna soon be a memory." Nny looked down at the younger boy in his arms with a smile and a faint blush.  
"Please don't tell me that I'm dreaming, 'cause all I wanted was to dream another sunset with you." Squee replied.

5. Shut Up by Blink 182 (3:17)  
"Shut the fuck up!" Todd screamed, knocking something over with a bang. Nny look up from the yard, and to the house.  
"This shit has gotta stop!" His dad yelled back. A loud 'Squee' came from inside. Nny grabbed his shovel and bolted toward the house.  
"Get the fuck up. You're life is going nowhere, your going nowhere. Your just a fuck up." The was another loud bang. The door was locked.  
"Johnny!" At his name Nny kicked the door down and hit the middle aged man over the head with a shovel. His Todd, his Squee, was on the floor with multiple bruises.  
"I think it's time..." Nny trailed off, trying to hold in his rage.  
"I should leave?" Squee supplied. He ran up the stairs to pack his bag.

6. Saddle Up by The Medic Droid. (2:49)  
Squee straddled Nny armed with lubricant and a condom, grinning with a madness that Nny had only seen on himself. Nny was shocked to see such mannerisms on the boy, not that he was complaining. He need this. He allowed Squee to completly dominate him, doing as he pleased, and Squee was quite enjoying the power of being able to make the neighbor squirm beneath him.

7. Money by Mindless Self Indulgence (2:53)  
Squee was suprised to learn that Nny actually paid for his Brain Freezys. He chewed on the straw of his as Nny whistled lightly, holding one of the youth's hands. The pyscotic teenager was Squee's only friend. And Nny seemed to act like a posessive babysitter at times. Their hands were held losely, like siblings perhaps, but the loving air around them was nothing like siblings.

8. 15 Fathoms, Counting by Bring Me The Horizon (1:55)  
Squee had found many lullabys in his new home, each night something new. Whether it be the muffled screams, Nny's spookily soothing laugh, the sound of a saw agaisnt bone, or of a paintbrush agaisnt a wall. He found, however, that his favorite was Nny's long, thin fingers and short, sharp fingernails agaisnt his skull, rubbing.

9. Pain by Hollywood Undead (2:42)  
Though Squee seemed to block it out, the abuse of his parents drove Nny straight to his unbeating, frozen heart. Mainly because when he clutched to Nny's shirt with a soft noise, he could see the pain in his eyes. Nny hoped that it didn't hurt the youth that he was the only person he had to look up to; someone as fucked up as he is. But the only time Squee seemed healed and happy, much to Johnny's joy, was when the skinny black clad man was around.

10. Kidnap The Sandy Claws by She Wants Revenge [Remix] (5:09)  
Johnny was determind to give Squee a good Christmas for once. His dad and mom had left for a vacation, so Nny knew he had the chance. He waited till Squee went to bed, then climbed on the roof, stomping around like he assumed a reindeer would, then slipped down the chimney. He had a large grin and a Santa hat on his head, as he skipped into Squee's room, who was huddled with one eye peeking out from underneath his blanket.  
"Ho, ho, ho!" Nny mimicked, sounding sarcastic and frightening. Squee however, grinned and leaped from the bed. Nny placed a few wrapped boxes on the floor, from inside a red bag that Squee suspected wasn't supossed to be red. Squee slid a long box toward Nny with a sheepish smile. He'd gotten his favorite person a gift too. Nny then lifted his favorite present from his bag, holding it above thier heads. Squee rolled his eyes, but gave Nny a kiss under the miseltoe regardless. 


End file.
